You Just Can't Seem to Escape Me, Can You?
by BeyondMalevolence
Summary: Tea has a cousin that moved here from the states who loves to get under the skin of Kaiba. But as the year continues, will love bloom between the fighting pair? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, and what you don't, I do.

"Oh man, oh man oh man faster legs," I commanded to my appendages holding an old newspaper over my auburn hair, not that it did any good. The rain poured like liquor on St. Patrick's Day.

'Only 2 more blocks to go,' I thought cutting across an intersection. Horns blared at me. With a quick raspberry, I continued to Domino High.

"I really need to invest in an umbrella," I mumbled tossing the sodden print in a bin. Wringing out enough water to fill a cup or two, I sauntered to my locker, relieving it of a calculus textbook.

"Hey Payten," Tea waved from the classroom door. I smiled, closing the metal with a clang and rushed to her side.

"Let me see your schedule," she snatched the said paper while walking in and sitting by the wall.

"We have all but Economics together. Look's like I'll get to show you around after all."

We smiled. I waited for everyone to file in. I was not sure if there was a seating chart or something, and I did not want to cause a scene by 'taking someone's spot'. It sucks coming to a school on the middle of the year. The final bell rang when the teacher walked it looking slightly flustered, his gray hair sticking out everywhere. I stifled a smile. After dumping his possessions on his desk, he turned with a smile, clapping his hands together. Then he jumped a few feet in the air when he spotted me.

"You must be the new student."

"Yes sir."

He yanked a piece of paper amongst the clutter and studied it.

"Payten?"

I nodded. He nodded jerkily and pointed to the back of the room.

"Yes, yes good, good. You can take a seat next to Mr. Kaiba in the back there."

I could have sworn I heard a few gasps. Shrugging my falling backpack onto my shoulder, I walked carefully to the designated seat. On the walk there, I studied this 'Mr. Kaiba'. He was glaring out of the window. His eyes were a brilliant steel ocean blue that held infinite amounts of loathing, hair of a deep, not dark chocolate color perfectly in place. His arms were crossed in a defensive position, eye brows knitted together glaring outside. He sat ramrod straight with one ankle resting on his opposite knee. I sat silently next to him and glued my attention to the front.

'This guy really needs a hug,' I almost giggled aloud at the absurd (probably true) thought.

"I'm sorry that you have to sit by Kaiba," Tea said wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we walked to the next class.

"But on the bright side, we have Yugi in the next one. And there is a seat behind me."

"Is Kaiba in a lot of our classes," the thought of sitting next to the cold man literally made me shiver.

She cringed. "Yeah unfortunately. Not the next one and my last class. Pray you don't have him in Eco. Besides, he leaves a lot on business."

"Business? He works?"

"Yeah, he's the CEO of Kaiba Korp."

I looked at her shocked stopping in the center of the hall. She looked back laughing at my expression.

"He's so young though!"

"Oh well. Now come on, we don't want to be late."

Yugi was already in his seat when we entered.

"Hey Tea, Payten!"

"Hey Yugi," she sat beside him. I took the seat behind him. He turned to look at me, purple eyes sparkling.

"I'm glad we have a class together Pay." I nodded. The bell rang as remaining students filed in.

I was thankful to have my harder classes in the morning, done and over with. Science and math are not exactly my forte, but I can usually scrape by with a B. I was also thankful that the teacher either didn't care or didn't want to humiliate me by forcing me to stand and introduce myself.

Tea, Yugi and I passed notes through out the class. I had next period with Joey and Tristan, dance with Tea, lunch with everyone, English with Joey, Yugi and Kaiba, art with Joey and Yugi then Eco with Kaiba, the only class I didn't have Tea in. Hopefully, I will not see a lot of him, thus not much to worry about. I think this semester is going to turn out pretty good.

"I don't know what it is about the teachers putting me next to Kaiba," I mopped turning my rice around on my tray. Tea looked at me with pity.

"Don't let him get ta ya Pays. If moneybags tries somthin funneh on ya I'll give em a little piece of me," Joey said puffing his chest out. I giggled.

"Thanks Joey. Nevertheless, the worst he could do is send me a glare that really could freeze hell over, and that is just for doing absolutely nothing to him. But imagine if I were to say something to him."

The group laughed.

"Well how do you like Domino so far Payten," Tristan asked with a mouth full of food. Tea gave him a look of disgust before reprimanding him for me.

"It's a nice little city. I need to look for a job though so I can keep up with the payment and stuff."

"You always have a room at my place," Tea smiled sincerely.

"Thanks but I think I got it, if I can just get a job."

"My grandpa might be willing to hire you at his shop," Yugi offered.

"I don't know. I'm not too big on duel monsters. I was hoping to take a Nanny job. I used to work for an agency over in the States. Maybe they can transfer some of my records. I could probably put an ad in the paper," I mused, my thoughts trailing off at the end. That is probably what I will do. Tea nodded.

"Sounds good ta meh," Joey shrugged before stuffing his face. It is amazing how he and Tristan can scarf down in a sitting.

"How about we come and help you finish unpacking," Yugi offered. The boys nodded.

I shook my head.

"I've just about got it all."

"How about a house warming party?"

"Tristan, I don't think I have enough to feed yours and Joey's endless stomachs."

They laughed.

"A house warming would be fun," Tea said, "and everybody could bring something."

"I suppose," I said shrugging.

"Great! We'll be over at 6," Yugi agreed and the bell dismissed out little group.

English, despite being the easiest subject for me, just became my most hated one for the day. The teacher subjected me to the standing introduction. I prayed that I did not stutter, and nothing could stop the inevitable blush that was slowly reaching my cheeks as I felt their piercing gazes on me.

"My name is Payten. I moved here from North Carolina with my family because my dad because got a job here."

"Very good. Now why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Kaiba."

I inwardly groaned at the thought. I saw my friends giving me a collective sympathetic look. Then I stole a glance at Kaiba. He was glaring hatefully at me.

'He doesn't need the practice. I'm almost positive he could send little children in tears, maybe even young teens,' I thought suddenly finding my shoes interesting. I made it to the seat and plopped down. Perhaps I was wrong; this may turn out to be the worst semester yet.

The rest of the day was the same. I had to sit next to Kaiba every given chance, courtesy of the teachers of course. Why him of all people? Even if there were empty seats, I was forced to sit next to him. Perhaps it was because I was the new kid. Whatever the reason, it was not good enough to place a man that could give a puppy a heart attack with a single glare.

After stopping by the grocery store to pick up a few items, the apartment was a comforting sight, regardless of how bare that it seemed. A small collection of hand me down dark whicker furniture, an off dingy white carpet that had seen better days, and plain white walls that I had spent hours upon hours scrubbing. Through a little door was a small kitchen. A fridge that I knew would continue to be bare, a small island housing a sink and a few cupboards holding cheap glasses and plates. A little oven stood off to the side next to a microwave that I brought with me. Off to the right stood my little bedroom, the queen bed taking up most of the space provided. I rolled my eyes at the green cover strewn around. Forgot to make the bed. I did so before getting started on chicken teriyaki, my favorite food.

I was just about to put it all together when there was a knock on the door. Glancing at the clock, it was bound to be the gang. They were a few minuets early.

Opening the door, sure enough stood Tea, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan along with a white haired kid with chocolate eyes and a soft smile. He wore a nay blue and white striped shirt over pants.

"Hey guys, you're just in time. A little bit early actually."

"Happy House warming," Tea said holding up a bouquet of wild flowers. I smiled, ushering them in. Food rested on the island and everyone migrated to my little living room. After snipping the end, I placed the flowers in a pitcher of water, added the plant food and sat them on a little end table.

"Smells good," Joey drooled.

"You're welcome to make your plates of course," I waved a hand in the direction. Joey and Tristan practically wrestled each other through the little door. We laughed.

"Oh," Yugi piped up, "I want you too meet our friend Bakura. He wasn't at school today."

I shook hands with the white haired male.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise," he said in an English accent.

After a large portion of the food was consumed, we were all lounging around in the living room. Tea and I were talking while the boys were either dueling or watching a duel.

"So do we have any classes with Bakura?"

She shook her head. "Just lunch."

I nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry you have to sit next to Kaiba in every class," she visible cringed.

"It's ok. I think I can handle a semester of him. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Nothin cuz I got yer back Pay," Joey plopped down, throwing an arm over my shoulder. I laughed.

"Thanks Jo, but as long as I don't have to interact with the ice cube, I'll be just fine."

"And end up with frost bite from being so close to him," Tristan rolled his eyes. Everyone either chuckled or laughed.

"Come on guys lay off," Yugi said, "Kaiba isn't all that bad. He's got Mokuba and life for him hasn't exactly been easy for him."

"That's no excuse for him to act like a douche bag," Joey shot back. The room was silent.

"Hey Payten why don't I help you with the dishes," Tea dragged me unwillingly by the arm to the kitchen.

"What was all of that about," I asked running the hot water.

"None of us are rather fond of kaiba and vise versa."

"I can see that. What happened?"

She sighed heavily placing dishes on my left to be cleaned.

"Kaiba has always had a rather icy exterior, and it wasn't necessarily his fault, rather his step fathers."

She launched into the saga of Kaiba, then where the bad blood between him and the gang came in. Never had I had such sympathy for a human being like I had for Kaiba that night.

The next day at school, I was not so opposed to sitting next to him, nor did I do anything different about it. I ignored him, blending into the world around him. But I always thought about him, and his little brother Mokuba. Was he as cold as his older sibling?

The bell rang for next class. Tea waited with me as I pulled my science book. We were talking intimately about some museum exhibit, being the klutz that I was, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm awfully sorry about that. Please forgive me," I looked up into the unfortunately steel ice blue eyes of Seto Kaiba.

"Yes you are sorry," his voice was a deep growl and full of rage. If it wasn't, I had no doubt that it would have woman swoon at his feet. Rather than doing that, I glared. Sadly, it had no effect like his.

"I am anything but. I apologize for bumping into you. I must have knocked that stick in your ass up further if you're going to reprimand me for something so trivial. "

The hallway was dead quiet. He gave me a glare that made me visibly shudder. He stood in front of me, towering over me menacingly.

'Man I'm short,' I thought off handily, but held my ground.

"You've got guts to speak to me like that Dandisk. But I suppose growing up in the barn you call a house you were not taught manners. It's a miracle that you can function somewhat properly in society, but giving your current company that you hold yourself in, I'd say you had failed in that department."

My glare intensified but it still had nothing on Kaiba's.

"Let me at em," the unmistakable Brooklyn accent made a bee line from the crowd. The bell rang before he could make it there. As the crowd dispersed, taking Kaiba with it, my friends had gathered around me. Tea had wrapped an comforting arm around my waist. I stood there, staring at the spot Kaiba had stood, patronizing me. I sighed and hung my head. Another hand was placed on my shoulder. My head shot up, a smile bright enough to illuminate the city of Domino was plastered on my face and earned me a few worried stares from the group. I wrapped an arm around Tea and began to skip with her down the hallway.

"Umm Pay? Are you ok?"

"Peachy keen Tea!"

Yugi, Tea and I literally snuck into the room, as the teaches back was to us, and he hadn't called roll yet. I guess that good and evil balanced out. Got into a verbal match with the Antarctic itself, still got a clean tardy record!

Technology wasn't much fun. I was still sitting next to Kaiba, but Joey on my left kept me entertained. And by our obnoxious talking, I saw that we were getting under his skin, his glare at the monitor intensified.

Dance had taken my mind off of the incident this morning and lunch had renewed my spirits.

"So have you put an add out in the paper yet Pay," Tristan asked taking a breather from stuffing himself.

"Not yet, I think I'll do that after school today."

"How are your mom and dad," Tea asked.

"Want to go visit them with me?"

She nodded happily.

"You don't live with your parents," Yugi asked in wonder.

"I didn't tell you?" I thought I had. It must have slipped my mind.

The group, excluding Tea, had shook their heads.

"I just come from a big family and there wasn't a lot of room. I first lived with an old friend back in the states, where I saved some money to come to Japan, with them of course, and I moved into my own place. Nothing special, it was just to crowed. They were actually the ones who had proposed the idea."

"That was certainly nice of them," Bakura said. The bell released us to our next classes.

Even if it there were only three periods of the day left, I still had two of them with the angry snowman. There was no doubt that I would receive a nasty frostbite from him in the process. On a side note, I'm also running out of metaphors for the walking freezer.

English dragged on with a lecture from the teacher of Robert Frost poetry. I doodled away in my notebook. Not registering the scrapping of desk along the concrete floors, I was instead brought from my reprieve when an ominous shadow loomed over me, blocking a good majority of my light.

'I feel a disturbance in the force,' the thought slid through my head as I really looked down at my darken paper then up to the offending object.

Offending had been right, but not on my part. The teacher, arms folded securely over her chest, giving me an offend look over her spectacles that were perched on the edge of her hooked nose. I had the sudden urge to reach up and slowly pushed them up that nose. It had to be uncomfortable, not to mention that they could slip off her nose, break and some poor unsuspecting student could cut their foot, get infected, have to amputate, be condemned in a wheelchair and they'll start having WWII flashbacks….

Actually, that is just my luck.

"Yes?"

"Why, aren't you working on the designated assignment?"

I glanced around. Pairs of students were huddled together bent over a piece of paper. Some were openly looking at our exchange, others were trying to be nonchalant about it. I looked back to the teacher who was impatiently awaiting my reply.

"What assignment? I think you're referring to the one that the rest of the eavesdropping class is working on but ask you can see from aside my notes," I held up the flimsy collection of paper, making it dance side to side before putting it down, "I don't have the assignment on my desk."

"It was only given to half of the class. You are to partner up."

"I see. I doubt that anyone is available now so if you be so kind as to surrender the assignment, I'll take a solo round on this one."

I held out my hand, wiggling my fingers as I did so. She shook her head.

"There is in fact one who is in need of a partner."

"Oh? And who ever might that be?"

Her cold eyes swept to the right, my left. Dread coursed through my veins, and I groaned it, my head falling to my desk with a loud thud.

"Get up Dandisk. I refuse to do all of the work by myself, despite being paired up with a slacker such as yourself."

I groaned aloud, head still planted on the wooden surface of the desk.  
>_<p>

Thank you for reading. Well, what do you think?  
>I want to apologize, I watched the American version of this, and correct me if you see something wrong. Constructive criticism is always good for the soul : ) I also want to apologize if anything was written and offended you, that was not intentional, it was just for comedy. Please note that.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize and what ever you do not, I have dibs on it.

"I swear Domino hates me," I groaned resting my head on Teas' shoulder. The act itself proved somewhat difficult because we were walking.

"You'll make it Pay," I hated her sincerity. While we are at it, her optimism too.

"You don't understand," I exclaimed angrily pushing the button to walk across the street repeatedly. "I'm doomed. His icy exterior probably rose, dropped if you want to get technical, because I have pissed him off on more then one occasion. Now I'm forced to work with him. I'm going to have to dress in heavy coats and surround myself with an endless supply of hot coco. Why isn't this damn thing working?" I kicked the pole.

Tea held my hands by my side, chuckling as she did so. I scowled lightly at green man lit up as we crossed the cross work. I felt like a Beatle for a stupid moment.

"You're just being over dramatic. He really isn't all that bad."

"How long are we supposed to be partnered up anyway?"

I saw her cringe. Bad news on my part. I could smell it.

"The assignment itself is only for a few days at the most…"

"But?"

"The partnership is for the rest of the semester, the end of the year."

Stopping in mid stride, I stared at her flabbergasted. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Right now? Yeah. Later on? No. I'm going to end up trapped in an iceberg."

She rolled her eyes before grasping my wrist tightly, dragging me down the concrete street.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Payten!"

Drowning in multiple colors of fabric, I struggled desperately for air, one hand in the air waving frantically. I heard a soft chuckling before I saw the eggshell high ceiling. Don't say that aloud, mom will tell you its cream colored. I sat up taking deep breaths of fresh air. All the children were standing in a wide circle around me bouncing impatiently.

"Why didn't you help me?"

"I was down under with you!"

"Mom, you've got to teach me how you do that."

Brushing myself off, I took my aging mother in my arms. Her hair, pulled back into a neat bun was speckled with gray. Her bright blue eyes could make anyone feel at home, as could her cheery disposition. She was like my own ball of sunshine, on a cloudy day.

"So what brings you two girls here?""I thought I'd drop by and I brought Tea along with me."

"It's so good to see you aunt Leighann."

"You too Tea. How is your family?"

"Everyone is doing fine."

"Dad at work?"

Mom nodded.

"He won't be home until later."

I nodded.

"Come girls lets sit," she ushered us too the table. "Don't you 8 have homework to do?"

Little clouds of dust where left in the place of everyone.

"So how is school? Meet any cute boys," mom chuckled.

"No mum boys is icky! They give you cooties!" I knew my childish behavior made her smile.

She laughed. It was a little tinkling that made you want to smile along.

"Did you at least get everything unpacked?"

"Yes actually."

"I'm shocked."

"I was too," Tea threw in. I absolutely loathed the mundane task of unpacking.

"I'm glad to hear," my moms' warm hand patted my own.

"Does this mean you'll still do my laundry?"

"Fat chance."

"Damn."

We laughed again. I glanced down at my watch, a frown gracing my face.

"I'm sorry mom, but I've got to go. I want to catch the paper open so I can put in an ad for babysitting. And I've got to get started on my homework."

"I understand. It was nice of you to drop by."

"Anytime mum."

Departing with long held hugs, Tea and I were once again on the street.

A black limo sat imposingly in front of my apartment building. Dread washed over me like a tidal wave on the beach and I was the poor sand. Resisting the urge to flee, I sauntered right up to my building, taking the long way by stairs to my room. A tall imposing figure stood straight opposite of my door. Lead dropped in the pit of my stomach, and I wretched myself forward. The sharp features of the young CEO came into view. He was glaring, not that it was much of a surprise. The surprise was that my little door was still standing.

"How did you find me?"

He turned to look at me. A smirk danced across his face when I shivered at the intensity of his gaze. His eyes reminded me of an ocean in the South Pole.

"I pulled your records at the school."

"Oh? Did you have the underlying need to be closer to me Kaiba?"

"Fat chance. You're nothing special."

"Special enough to have you seek me out?"

I stood leaning against my door smirking.

"Not in the slightest Dandisk. You have no way to retrieve information on me in order to contact me. It was more beneficial this way."

"I'm sure that all I had to do was sift through a bunch of magazines in which you might have been featured in. The press is a bitch huh?"

As the expression goes, if looks could kill.

"We should get started on this project," he turned in the direction of the elevators. "Are you coming?"

"I need to grab my books."

"Make it quick." He treated the situation as if it were life and death. It probably was on my part. He'd kill me with his ice vision.

He actually waited for me in the square chamber. With a silent prayer, I trudged in and pressed myself as close as possible to the other side. The ride was silent, not that I expected a friendly conversation. However, if a pin were to drop, it would have sounded like thunder overhead. I almost jumped out of my skin when the elevator dinged, alerting us at the arrival of the ground floor. Kaiba pushed ahead of me. Glaring at his back, I pushed my self ahead, and a few steps in front of him. He sped up, passed me glaring down.

'He needs to get a new hobby. Glaring is getting old.'

I almost broke out into a run just to pass him. But he had ridiculously long legs on his side.

A drive stood outside holding the door open. He reminded me of the men in black.

'Run ET,' I said mentally to my youngest sisters ragged ET doll. Kaiba climbed in first. I stepped to the long car, when a long pale hand appeared. I stood dumbfounded.

"I knew it! You are after me."

"What are you talking about Dandisk?"

"You want me to hold your hand!"

A growl of frustration rumbled in his throat. "Just get in."

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"I haven't built up an immunity to liquid nitrogen yet."

I suddenly found myself in the car and with a sore wrist. I scooted as far away from him as I could, rubbing the appendage.

"Jerk."

"If you would have just accepted the common courtesy presented to you, you wouldn't feel the pain in your wrist."

"You didn't have to use force."

"Did you have an ultimatum?"

"Say please?"

"Not if your life depended on it."

The rest of the car ride was graced by silence. After what seemed like an eternity, the limo pulled to a stop and Kaiba got out first. He didn't give me a hand this time, not that I would take it anyway. I climbed out clutching my bag closely. I was in enemy territory, nowhere was safe. Every move I made might be my last.

"Hurry it up Dandisk. I knew you were slow mentally, but this is outrageous."

I glared at his retreating back before running to catch up.

A maid in the traditional outfit greeted us at the door. He tossed his briefcase at her before continuing up a marble grand staircase. The maid reached to take my jacket, but I politely refused and continued to follow Kaiba.

He turned left to a hallway and entered the third door on the right. I poked my head around the corner. A desk stood in front of a large window that was clothed by navy blue heavy drapes. The carpet was a platinum white with brilliant cobalt blue walls. A black leather sofa rested against the left side of the wall. I suppose this was his office at home.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?"

"I'm trying to memorize every exact detail on the way to this room so I can sell it to the press. I have no doubt that you spend the majority of your time here."

The computer resting on the desk highlighted his eyes that read murder in my direction. I stepped gingerly in the room and crossed to the sofa. I sat down quietly.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?"

"You would know if you were paying attention. But I suppose your mind can't handle the slightest bit of a mental challenge that the school offers."

"Hey! I've gotten this far haven't I?"

Not exactly the best comeback on my part. In fact, I think this rather amused him. The corner of his lips twitched. He crossed his arms once again, and looked down his nose at me. I don't know how he did that, considering we were about the same sitting height.

"We're supposed to pick a Robert Frost poem and analyze it and provide our insight on it. Busy work more than anything." He tossed the paper away in disgust on the other side of the desk. I sat back on the sofa, relaxing.

"Which one are you going to do?"

"It's none of your concern." he began typing on his computer.

I ran an aggravated hand through my hair.

"I don't want to do the same one as you."

"Which one are you doing?"

"I asked you first!"

"I don't care Dandisk. Which one are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"And pray tell, why not?"

"Because I asked you first. I demand that you justify my question with an accurate answer."

"You are in no position to make demands."

"And you are?"He quirked an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Well not to me. I don't work for you."

It was quiet between us. I pulled out my little notebook and tapped the eraser softly on the lined paper.

"How about on 3 we'll say which one we'll do?"

"That's immature and childish. Just claim your poem and we can get on with this."

"Just be the bigger man and say yours first."

"Practice what you preach," he said over the clicking of his keyboard. I rolled my eyes. It was quiet again. I didn't want to tell him that I had in fact already started on the assignment. However, I had to know if we were doing the same thing. Not only did I not want to start all over, but the curiosity was eating me alive.

"Some say the world will end in fire;

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire…"

"But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great…"

"And would suffice," we finished together. I looked pointedly at him.

"Dibs."

"I've already finished it." The printer by his side jumped to life.

"Come on! That's my favorite one. Besides, I'm almost done with it." I held up my notebook for emphasis.

"Tough luck Dandisk. Do another one."

"I don't have any others memorized. Fire and Ice was my favorite."

"Again, tough luck."

I sat pouting with my arms crossed.

"Well would you mind printing another one for me?"

"No."

He continued to type away on his computer. I guess he was working on business.

"Well is there another computer that I could borrow?"

"No."

"Then I'm going to a library." I grabbed my bag and proceeded to stomp out of the door. I was just about to slam the door when he spoke up,

"Which one?"

"Was it necessary to wait until I was in the middle of a dramatic exit?"

"Yes. Now which one or I'm going to change my mind."

"Hannibal."

I walked over to the printer where it spit out my upcoming A.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

I sat back down on the plush couch to repeat the assignment. It was about the middle of the assignment that a thought occurred to me.

"Why am I here? A phone call would have sufficed."

"I'm leaving."

"I'll be sure to throw a party in your absence."

"I've pulled up the assignment sheet. Some projects require both of us. I want to get them done before I have to leave."

I nodded before returning to my work.

"What do we have to do?"

He tossed the paper at me. I was shocked that it made it all the way over here. Well, it crashed landed on the other side of the sofa.

"It wouldn't kill you to speak more often I assure you."

Studying it, I made a mental note of what I wanted to do.

"How about for the contrast poems, we can do good and evil?"

"Hn."

"You have to contribute, that's why it's called a partnership," I said as if I were speaking to a child.

"Whatever."

"Well do you want the good or evil?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I suppose I'll do the evil. What about the comic strip? Which poem do you want to do that too?"

"Doesn't matter, I'll get an assistant to draw it."

"No! It's an assignment. If you'll pick the poem, I'll do all of the drawing and coloring myself."

"I want to maintain my 4.0 GPA. I think it would falter due to you're ability to reincarnate a small child's artistic skills."

"Well I apologize for actually wanting to do the assignment rather than cheat."

"It's not cheating if it is pointless work that is just graded because it was handed in."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not a perfectionist. But I believe that your work should speak for itself."

"Fine. I am not going to continue this petty argument. I don't care what you do."

"Fine. I'm not putting your name on it then."

"You're going to make this semester difficult aren't you?"

I smiled mischievously at him.

"Damn straight."

I want to thank all of my reviewers who reviewed. It made my day. I appreciate you taking the time to do so. : )


	3. Chapter 3 tweaked

Disclaimer: What you recognize, it's not mine. What you do not recognize is mine.

* * *

><p>The sun had long set, casting the world outside into darkness. The clicking of my cell phone buttons and his keyboard were the only things keeping us from sitting in total silence. Not too mention my annoying little 'cling' of a ring tone. Every time it went off, I had the satisfaction of Kaiba's eye twitching, which was quiet often.<p>

"Is that necessary," his tone was harsh and demanding. It took all of my willpower to not laugh. It was even funnier that I was sending messages to myself.

"I told you I was going to plan a party in your absence. I'm sending invitations."

"Regardless, I'm positive you can do it without the bothersome tone."

"How do you expect me to know if someone accepted the invite or not?"

"Don't you have work to do Dandisk?"

"I finished it an hour ago."

* * *

><p>Roland gave me a ride home that night, right after I told Kaiba that I was done.<p>

'I guess he didn't want to bask in my presence any longer,' the very thought made me snicker like a child. After tossing my bag onto the couch, I sluggishly treaded to by bed, collapsing ungracefully with an'oof' before falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>"I see you survived the icy fortress," Tea said smugly. I blew a raspberry while I took out a text book from my locker, slamming the door shut and then looking apologetic at it.<p>

"It was as cold as death in there. It's amazing the man doesn't melt when he steps out of the place."

I could tell by her eye roll and scoff that I was beginning to annoy her with my ice metaphors, which I was just about out of. I may have had one or two more up my sleeves.

"Yeah because we all know he's related to the abominable snowman."

"Kaiba is his evil twin brother actually."

"You're insane," she took her seat as I did mine and began to attempt to work the complicated math problems on the chalk board.

* * *

><p>"So how was your first Kaiba free day," Tristan asked as the gang walked over to the arcade.<p>

"Pure bliss. No little piles of snow to brush from my shoulder." I laced my fingers behind my head smiiling.

Joey laughed and slung an arm around my shoulder, forcing mine down so he could.

"Sorry we couldn't be partner's Pay. Ya know Yugi and I..."

"It's ok Joey," I smiled reassuringly at him.

"So is moneybags makin you do all the work while he's gone?"

"Actually the creeper showed up in front of my door and kidnapped me to his house to work on all of the partner related stuff. I also did the singles while I was there."

"Well that was nice of him," Yugi piped in.

"Eh." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Come on Pay, you and I are gonna play DDR."

"But Tea," I whined childishly, "I can't dance spastically like you."

* * *

><p>The answering machine still didn't have any messages, thus no one had found or needed my ad. I sighed before making some ramen noodles while watching the sun sink lower behind the buildings of the city. It was a really pretty sight. After finishing my mundane meal, I bathed, did some homework that I had put off for a few days and went to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>"You weren't gone for a week or can you not count?"<p>

He didn't answer me but went back to the assignment. My brows knitted together in thought.

"The party was fun. Shame you couldn't be there."

Still nothing. I was beginning to feel a bit unnerved.

"Alright everyone get with your partner and work on today's assignment."

The evil old woman walked over to us, giving Kaiba a neutral look while I received the ultimate look of repugnance. I rolled my eyes before going back to my book.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but there was a change to the lesson plan in your absence."

"Go on," he growled menacingly.

A sheet of paper was handed to him then she trotted back to her desk. While her back was turned, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Would it be too much to ask you to give up your childish antics and grow up?"

"Would it be too much to ask you to pull that stick out of your ass?"

"Listen Dandisk, I will not tolerate any more of your insubordination."

"Cool it Kaiba," Joey glared. Kaiba returned it ten fold.

"Are you so pathetic you have to hide behind the dog?"

Where the hell was the teacher in all of this? Joey stood quickly and was making his way over here. I looked around in panic for her, finding no trace of her. Kaiba had stood as well his tall figure loomed over Joey by a few inches. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. My eyes flicker back and forth between the two of them like a game of ping-pong. Relief flooded me when the door opened and the teacher shrieked.

"What on earth is going on here?"

"Nothin teach, just dropped my pencil," Joey swiped the pencil off of my desk and sauntered back to his own. Kaiba took a seat, glaring out of the window. The teacher looked pointedly at me.

"Aren't you going to get back to work Ms. Dandisk?"

I rolled my eyes before leaning my head on my hand. I snatched the assignment that Yugi handed me, knowing Kaiba wouldn't tell me anything at this point. I reached for my pencil, but only finding air. I looked on the ground, still not finding the wooden instrument. I glanced over at Kaiba with a goofy smile.

"Hey partner, wanna loan me a pencil?"

* * *

><p>"You know that was your fault," Tea scolded me.<p>

"I'm the victim here!"

"If you hadn't insinuated it…" I prepared for the verbal abuse I was about to recieve from her.

"Come on Tea, you heard moneybags insult our little Pay," Joey wiggled between us.

"Yeah. Thank you Joey," I kissed his cheek. I giggled when his face flushed.

"How are you guys supposed to be partners if you can't go without insulting each other for five minuets?"

"Little Yugi," I sighed used his head as an armrest. "Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

><p>I sighed happily, lazily stretching over my couch. I loved Friday afternoons. They were the prelude to a long, lazy, comfortable weekend. Glancing over at the answering machine, I saw that it was still empty. I looked down at my toes, wiggling them. I was bored. Pushing the play button on my ipod, I danced to some Green Day doing a little bit of cleaning. I had a flashback that left me smiling.<p>

"_Dad can I have a Green Day CD for my birthday," I was 11 at the time. My father looked over at me from his book._

"_Green Day? Is that what they're calling it now? What happened to Arbor Day?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_How about a tree instead?"_

My dad, what a card. After cleaning up some, I picked up a discarded mystery novel and settled into my chair. I was getting into the first murder when the phone rang causing me to jump. Dimming the music, I answered,

"Hello? Payten Dandisk speaking."

"Ms. Dandisk I am calling in regards to your add."

"Yes."

"I would like to employ you."

"Oh?"

"A car will be sent to your address tomorrow at noon. Please be ready."

"Can I…" a click. I looked at the phone, pressed it to my ear and looked at it once more before clicking it off. You'd think I had just got a call from the FBI or something. I flailed my arms, shook my head and hopped around. I call this my happy dance. Others would call this a mental breakdown but what did they know?

I had a job! Oh my little fridge you may not be naked for the rest of your days after all.

After my moment of happiness, I celebrated with a couple of hotdogs and a coke. Exciting it was. After doing dishes and cleaning up the place, I mentally picked out the outfit there I would wear tomorrow while I showered. After laying said outfit out, I snuggled down into my covers.

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep.<p>

I slammed my hand on the plastic device, rolling over to bury my head in the pillow. Realizing that I had to get up, I pulled the covers over me, making a cocoon. I really didn't want to get up so early on a Saturday.

"Think of your poor fridge," I mumbled into the pillow, pulling the covers back. Lifting my bed head from it, I immediately pulled the covers back over my head. The light was so bright; I could feel my retinas sizzling. I peaked out of my blanket shield slowly, adjusting them to the harsh light. Glancing at the offending thing, it read 8:30 a.m. With a groan, I pulled my self from the comfort of my bed to get ready for the day.

After a steaming cup of coffee I was in better spirits. It was only 10 when I finished everything and was left with nothing. Resisting the urge to crawl back into bed, I picked my discarded novel and settled down to read.

I couldn't focus on the tiny print. I was just too excited by the thought of a job. Producing a smile that could only compare to the Cheshire cat's, I did my little happy dance once more. I couldn't sit still for a minuet. Grabbing my keys and wallet, I skipped to the nearest grocery store.

Their selection of candy wasn't that impressive but I grabbed a few of everything earning an odd look from the cashier.

"I'm pregnant and craving," I flashed an apologetic look to top it off. She continued to give me an odd look but bagged my purchases anyway.

It was 11:45 when I checked the clock in my apartment. My throat began to close, my stomach doing somersaults. It could have won a gold metal for its performance. Questions flew through my head like NASCARS. What if he/she doesn't like the candy? What if he/she doesn't like me? What if the parents didn't like me? What if they had an attack dog trained to kill on the spot? What if they were insane and needed some virgin sacrifice?

Taking a deep breath, I sat down in my chair.

"If 'ifs' and 'buts' were candy and nuts we'd all have a merry freaking Christmas," I mumble running shaking fingers through my straightened hair. The clock struck twelve. At the exact moment, three knocks rang throughout my apartment.

"I'm not ready," I whined before stalking to the door taking much needed deep breaths. Peeking through the hole, I saw a man in a suit decked out with sunglasses and all.

I opened the door to my head out.

"Can I help you?"

"Payten Dandisk?" His voice was deep and curt.

"Yes?"

"Come with me I will take you to your employer."

I nodded, leaving my sanctuary, locking it up as I did so. The man walked ahead of me and walked briskly. I almost had to run to keep up with him.

The elevator ride was awkward. I folded my hands behind me and rocked back on the balls of my feet. He stood ridged and his hands in front of him. The ding was a relief rather than scary when Kaiba and I were in the box together. He walked off without me and I purposely stayed behind him.

A limo waited outside. He opened the door, meaning that I was supposed to get it. I'll admit I was a bit weary about it, considering I almost lost my wrist last time I rode in one of these things. After checking to make sure it was vacant, I slid onto the plush seat, sitting back relaxing. He shut the door before walking to the drivers' side and pulled away from the curve of my building.

The car ride was silent. I clutched the brown paper bag close to me. There was nothing for me to do in the body length car. I realized that there was no point in having a car this long.

We finally pulled to a stop much later on. Before I reached the handle of the door, it was yanked open for me. Shielding my eyes from the sun once more, I stepped out gingerly. A shadow blocked the sun from my eyes. Grateful for it, I stuck out my hand to greet my employer. I cursed loudly causing his usual sneer to transform into a frown.

"Watch your language Dandisk. I will not tolerate it in my house."

* * *

><p>I want to thank all of you for the reviews! They mean a lot from you all. : )<p>

I recently found the line break button and I'm sorry for the mulitpul line breaks inserted here. I originally spaced the scene changes but for some reason, the larger space wouldn't stay put and brought the text cloer together. I apologize if the lines annoy you and I will try not to change the scene so often if they do annoy you.

Also, I'm looking for a Beta Reader for this. Any takers?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: What you recognize, I do not own. What do you recognize I do own.

* * *

><p>"You have got to be fu…"<p>

"Don't even think about it Dandisk," Kaiba growled crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"I quit," I shook my head and began to walk away. The epitomes of bodyguard obstructed my task. They were tall imposing men with dark sunglasses, earpieces, suits, the whole shebang. Stomping my foot, I turned around cocking my hip to the side and folded my arms as well.

"I will pay you a salary that will not only cover your rent, but keep your fridge stocked as well."

'My weakness,' I thought shifting my gaze to the ground.

"Fine I'll do it."

"Excellent."

Turning his back, he beckoned me with his forefinger in order to follow him. Instead, I turned around trying to make a break for it. The guards caught my arms and essentially dragged me to Kaiba, who was standing in the middle of his grand foyer, back to me. They deliberately dropped on my bottom. I sat spread eagle, my hands in front of me and blew a piece of hair out of my face. Kaiba turned around and smirked down at me.

"Glad to see you found your place Dandisk."

"You're going to make this as difficult as you possibility can aren't you?"

"Damn straight."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I recall a conversation where you said that I didn't make the demands to you because you didn't work for me."

"You hired me just so you could tell me what to do?" I was flabbergasted.

"Essentially."

"You're insane."

"You need to learn to respect your superiors and authority. I am just presenting the opportunity to you. You should be thanking me."

"I respect authority and my superiors. I don't respect you."

"Now you have to because you work for me." He was smug and his smirk showed it. Desperate times called for epic measures. Laying on my back, bending my arms behind me, with momentum I threw my legs down, propelled myself off the ground, and poked him hard in the chest.

"Listen here Kaiba," I spat his name with venom, "just because I work for you doesn't mean I respect you. That is something thagt needs to be earned. And if you think by forcing me to work for you is going to make me respect you, then you are sadly mistaken mister."

A growl rumbled deeply in his chest and he took hold of my wrist in a bone-shattering grip. I wanted to cry out in pain, but I kept my face and did not utter a sound. A man in a business suit looking flustered with a briefcase in hand interrupted us.

"Umm Mr. Kaiba," his voice wavering. Kaiba's cold, murderous defiant stare pierced the man to his very core. He visibly shuddered.

"What," Kaiba bellowed clutching my wrist tighter. I cringed, thankful that he could not see me.

"Your meeting starts in fifteen minutes," the poor man's voice was high as if someone had kicked him where the sun did not shine and he scurried away as if the devil himself were after him. Kaiba growled, tossed my wrist away from him and stormed off after the frightened man. He paused before the open doors, glancing over his shoulder.

"Someone will take you to my brother. Congratulations, you're his new nanny."

"I'm not a nanny I'm a…"

He slammed the door shut deliberately cutting me off.

"Babysitter…" I said rubbing my sore wrist. A hand sat on my shoulder. I caught the emotionless eyes of a middle-aged woman in house cleaner's outfit.

"Follow me to young Kaiba please."

I nodded falling in step with here plain black pumps. We ascended the stairs in silence, her shoes producing the only noise heard for miles in here. Instead of turning left, we went right and stopped in front of the first door on the right. She bowed and left me there to stand. Clutching the brown bag to me, I knocked softly on the door three times. Nothing happened, so I knocked again harder this time. The wooden door creaked open slowly. I pushed it all the way.

"Hello?"

The room was illuminated by a large screen TV that was nothing but static. It was like a scene out of Poltergeist. I tiptoed into the room.

"Hello," I whispered. I had made it just past the doorframe when I heard a battle cry.

"FIRE!"

Much to my surprise and maybe even my attackers, I caught the ammo fired at my face that turned out to be nothing more than an egg. I stared bewildered at it then in the direction it came from. Curious bright purple, maybe even gray eyes, framed by wild black hair looked at me from behind the couch, blinking occasionally. I returned the look and smiled.

"I believe this is yours," I held the egg out to him.

"Who are you," he stood and flickered on the lights with a hand held device. It was a clean room for the most part. Game systems littered the floor in front of a blue couch that sat a decent way from the large screen TV, a dresser, two doors that might lead to a bathroom and a closet, and a large unmade king sized bed.

"I am Payten Dandisk, babysitter at your service sir," I mocked bowed. I saw him cock an eyebrow at my performance. Standing straight again, I tossed the egg back and forth between my hands.

"So you're the new nanny?"

"Babysitter."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

I thought for a moment. Technically yes they were but nannies stirred up the mental picture of an old lady, with pointy glasses perched on the end of her nose, frowning, talking with a posh accent, everything you did was just 'ghastly' and she wore suits that would have made her out to be an undertaker or something. Nevertheless, yes there were the same thing.

"Touché my good sir."

He smiled coming out from behind the couch. Donning a light and dark blue striped shirt, yellow vest that was open to reveal a large dueling card and pants, he looked adorable. I repressed the urge to gather him in my arms and squeeze the life out of him. He stood in front of me, examining me.

"Oh," I cried thrusting my brown bag at him. I am amazed that Jack Frost did not confiscate it. "I got this for you. I wasn't sure what you liked so I grabbed a little bit of everything."

He examined the contents of the bag as I spoke then looked at me with an apologetic gaze. Oh man, he doesn't like any of it.

"Thank you but Seto doesn't allow me to have candy."

I smiled down at him. "What Kaiba doesn't know, won't hurt him."

He smiled before popping some chocolate into his mouth.

"I'm Mokuba by the way," he stuck out a hand for me to shake. Seriously, a hand shake. The kid is like twelve; he should be waving or hugging people. Regardless, I took the offered hand.

"So do you go to school with my brother?"

"Yeah. Sadly he's my English partner."

"You must be the 'insistent woman' he mumbles about!"

"It's glad to know I'm spoken so highly of in his thoughts," I rolled my eyes making the young boy chuckle.

"Hey do you duel?"

"Not one bit."

"Do you know how?"

"Not one bit," I repeated.

"How about if I teach you?"

"Let's take a whack at then."

* * *

><p>"There is no hope for me Mokuba. I just naturally suck at Duel Monsters," I whined after he whooped my butt for the sixth time in 2 hours.<p>

"Maybe I'm just not a good teacher," he smiled eating another piece of candy.

"You should slow down on the candy there little buddy."

"Nah. What big brother doesn't know won't hurt him," he smiled. I laughed. I am such a bad influence on young minds. I watched amusedly as he bounced around in his place on the ground. His knee kept hitting the small table that we used, if it hurt, he gave no indication that it did. It made me wonder how often the poor kid got to indulge in sweets. Judging by his reaction, not a whole lot.

"Come on Pay I gotta idea," he sprung up grabbing my hand attempting to do the same to me. I laughed whole-heartedly.

"What are you doing Moki?"

He was fussing with the strings of his sneakers before pushing them off with his feet, kicking them to the other side of the room.

"Whoa," he stared at the fallen shoes. "Hurry up Pay."

I removed my own shoes, looking down at my mismatched socks. Mokuba fell in stitches at my one blue and gray sock with pandas and the other black with rainbows, mushrooms, chickens and whales with parachutes. He tugged my hand impatiently then.

"Come on."

I followed him out into the corridor, down the marble stairs and to the right in front of a closed oak door.

"Wait right here," he disappeared into the said closed room and returned a minute holding two different kinds of tape.

"What are you doing?"

He handed me one of the tapes and cut a piece of his own.

"We're going to see who can slide the furthest. Run until you reach that table," he pointed to a small table holding a vase of fresh flowers, "and when you either stop or fall is where you make your mark."

"And what are the stakes?"

"If I win, you have to buy me more candy."

"More candy?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

"Well if I win…" I thought in silence for a moment. "Well think of that later."

He shook my hand proclaiming it a deal. He went first not making it very far before erupting in a fit of giggles. I took my running start and fell as soon as I pasted the table. This made him laugh as well. He won that round. We marked our places and began again.

* * *

><p>After an hour, I owed him 23 pieces of candy. I had not won once the either time. I began to think he used vegetable spray or oil to give him an edge. Luckily, he was coming down from his sugar high, which I was thankful for.<p>

"Ok last one Moki. I don't think I my poor old body can take much more abuse."

I already ran into a table, the stairs and some poor old man tripped over me.

"Aw ok then."

He took off and ended up in the other room, known now to me as an entertainment room.

"You're turn!"

Taking a deep breathe, I took off in a mad dash in hopes of defeating him this once. Bending at the knees, I smiled at the distance I was making wobbling in the slightest. To my horror, the front door opened.

"Look out," I screeched but made contact with the person, falling helpless onto them. Arms wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me close as we fell. Pushing my head off the firm chest, my hair cascaded over my shoulders creating a curtain around me and my safety mat. My storm blue eyes matched the surprise of the Artic Ocean. I never knew his eyes were so deep and lost myself in his pools. The arms around me loosened in the slightest breaking the staring contest. I laughed and flashed a dazzling smile pushing my hair back. Lacing my fingers together on his chest and resting my chin on them I spoke in a teasing tone, "Why hello there Kaiba. Fancy meeting you here. Do you come here often?"

The look he gave me of pure shock and confusion was priceless, before he collected himself and glared.

"Get off Dandisk."

"Now Kaiba," I whispered, "there is a child around. I don't think that's appropriate discussion."

He growled before pushing me off him. I rolled onto my back laughing hysterically.

"Are you ok Pay," Mokuba looked down at me concern etched on his young features. I smiled nodded before climbing to my feet. Kaiba was glaring bloody murder at me but his features softened in the slightest when his younger brother hugged him around his waist.

"Big brother!"

"Mokuba go to your room," it upset me that Kaiba had taken a somewhat harsh tone with his little brother, but the younger Kaiba nodded and climbed the stairs. He was half way up when he ran back and tackled me with a hug.

"Thanks for playing with me today Payten. And for not being a mean old lady."

I laughed hugging his shoulders and watched him climb the stairs once more.

"What were you doing that caused you to violently collide with me?"

I winced at his tone before turning to face my doom. He was standing in is usual position.

"Mokuba and I were playing a game."

"What possessed your feeble mind to create such a barbaric game that involves crashing into innocent bystanders?"

"I only tripped once person and landed on you. Besides it was Mokuba's idea."

"Don't you dare blame this mess on my brother."

"Well it's my fault I gave him sweets I'll admit to that."

"You did what?"

"Christ Kaiba he's a kid! Let him live a little."

"Get out of my house Dandisk. You will not tell me how to raise my younger brother."

"Done," I stormed out of the grand foyer opening both doors and slamming them in my wake.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for your constructive criticism and adding this to your favorites. It is an honor. : ) Also, I'm looking for someone to be a Beta Reader to this. Any takers?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: What you recognize I do not own. What ever you don't recognize I do own.

* * *

><p>"So how was your weekend," Tea asked as the two of us made our way to Domino High.<p>

"I had a job."

"Pay that's great news! Why do you sound so depressed?"

"Keyword being had Tea."

"Well what happened?"

"I gave the kid candy."

She looked at me as if I grew a second head. I nodded and looked down at the ground, kicking little rocks here and there.

"Well did he have an allergic reaction to it? I can understand…"

"The parents would generally inform the sitter of any allergies. No, he just got a little hyper."

"So what's the big deal then?"

I explained everything that had happened in which she only rolled her eyes.

"Yeah that's pretty dumb."

"Thank you. Not only that, but I forgot my shoes! I didn't realize that until I cut my foot on some plastic."

"You cut it on plastic?"

"It was sharp plastic."

We paused at a crosswalk, Tea pushing the button this time. I dug the toe of my shoe into the concrete.

"You shouldn't have told him how to raise his brother," she mumbled.

"Christ Tea it was just candy. Even the rich kids should indulge on the small treasures life has to offer. Why are you defending him anyway?"

"I'm not. I just think…"

"You guys are probably secret lovers or something. OW!"

Tea punched me violently in the arm before speeding up with Yugi. I rubbed my arm tenderly, giggling and catching up with the pair.

"Hey guys what's up," Yugi said cheerfully. Who knew that was possible on a Monday?

"Tea you can't punch me like that. I'm a banana, I bruise easily."

"Well you shouldn't make outrageous assumptions," she held her nose in the air. Yugi looked between us.

"What happened?"

"Tea is abusive. Don't let her nice and quiet exterior fool you," I nodded my head in her direction, smiling as her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"She hit you," he examined the bruise appearing on my pale arm. "What happened you your wrist?"I'll tell you guys at lunch about my super exciting weekend."

* * *

><p>Kaiba wasn't in class at all. He wasn't here by lunch. Hopefully he wasn't coming in at all today. I liked to think that I had pissed him off enough where he would never come back to school. My luck would be that he came back tomorrow and have me assassinated or something.<p>

The gang was eager to hear about my weekend at the Kaiba mansion with the younger Kaiba. Joey was appalled by what Kaiba did and said to me and vowed to show him a thing or two. I smiled at Joey's loyalty and that he'll probably forget later today. Tea seemed more compassionate for me. They got a kick of the multi-colored bruise she left on me. Who knew sweet little Tea was a fruit abuser?

English still sucked, but a little bit more enjoyable without Kaiba there to bring my mood down or patronize me. All in all, it was a pretty good Monday.

* * *

><p>"How about a pick-me-up," I mused out loud. Joey looked at me funny. Tea and Yugi went to some Egyptian exhibit while Tristan and Bakura disappeared randomly. I shrugged nonchalantly.<p>

"If you insist," I squealed as I was thrown over the shoulder of Joey.

"Joseph insert middle name here Wheeler put me down this instant."

"You said you needed a pick me up and here I am for ya."

"I meant coffee not you slinging me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes flashing the whole city. Damn uniform and your shortness of skirts."

I was horrified when he playfully tugged the hem of it, mockingly pulling it down. I smacked his back. He laughed and put me back on my feet. I held my stomach where his boney shoulder dug into it.

"You're insane," I said walking away from him.

"Ah come on. You said it first."

"You weren't supposed to take it literally."

He shrugged and stopped in front of my apartment building.

"Thanks for walking me home Joey."

"No prob Pay."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," I hugged him before skipping inside. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away with his head held high. Turning around, I caught the owner coming down the stairs.

"Oh Ms. Dandisk," he waved me over. He was a small old man, balding. A medium sized package rested under his arm with my name written on it.

"This came for you today."

"Thank you Mr. Hiaski."

He scuttled quickly back to his room behind the desk. The package wasn't that heavy. Questions floating in my mind, I made my way back to my room, shaking the package every once in a while.

As soon as I crossed the threshold of my place, I ripped the flaps apart. There inside sat my worn out high-top black and white converse that I left at the mansion and a plain white envelope. I put my sneakers under the bed and tossed the letter on the counter next to the sink. Glaring at it for the longest time, I sighed in defeat before picking it up, tearing it open. Inside were two pieces of paper. One was folded the other was just there. On further inspection, one was a check for $100. Much more then my small fee of $10 and hour. I was floored. My legs gave out from under me and I slid slowly down along the wall. The other was a note from Mokuba.

_Payten,_

_I'm sorry about my brother. He had a bad day at the office. He's also just stressed out lately. I know he had my best interest at heart. I want to apologize for what he did the Saturday. Of course he won't do it._

_I'm sure you would have gone farther in that last round. So I'm cashing in your win for you. _

_See you soon!_

I smiled at Mokuba's letter, and then did a double-take. "See you soon." The thought was slightly impending. And like that, the phone rang. I jumped before crawling to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Payten."

"Mokuba?"

"Yeah guess what?"

"Chicken butt?"

I could sense him giving the phone a weird look intended for me.

"No," he drew out the word slowly, in a questioningly way.

"I give up."

"Seto said that you can still baby-sit me!"

I dropped the phone in shock. Who knew such a cute kid had power over a Chilly Billy like Kaiba? He must really love his little brother. Guilt over came me when I thought back to this weekend.

"Isn't that great Pay? Now we can play together!"

I snatched the phone and pressed it so hard to my ear that it hurt.

"Oh umm thanks Moki."

"It's ok. I've explained everything to Seto and he isn't that mad."

"Moki you didn't have to do that," I groaned. Kaiba is really going to hate me now.

"I know. But it saves me from suffering at the hands of old ladies that smell like soup."

We shared a laugh.

"Well Moki, alright, I'll be your babysitter."

He cheered. "Ok. Seto's been really busy lately so it's going to have to be almost everyday until at least 8 or so."

"Every night?"

"Yeah, that's not going to be a problem is it?"

"No not at all Moki."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow."

He hung up before I could say anymore. Looking at the phone in disbelief, I clicked it off, dropping it again. Despite the fact that what Mokuba did for me was the sweetest gesture ever, Kaiba is never going to forgive me for anything now. Not that he was going to anyway because of my egging. Pulling my knees close to my chest, I rested my head on them hugging myself. Multitudes of emotions flooded me. I was happy that I had a job, scared to be around Kaiba outside of school and others that I couldn't piece together at the moment. The one thing I knew for sure, I'm dreading school tomorrow if Kaiba decided to show up.

* * *

><p>"Is everything alright Payten," Tristan asked the next morning on the way to school. The group looked at me full of concern.<p>

"Tristan," I said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"Are you secretly a unicorn?"

"Where on Earth did that come from," Bakura asked. He placed his hand on my forehead, checking for a fever. His hand was cool to the touch.

"She's not sick," Bakura confirmed.

"Umm…no I'm not a unicorn," Tristan said slowly. I shrugged, walking on leaving the rest of the group. They caught up and continued on a normal discussion of Duel Monsters.

"Do you think Kaiba is going to be there today Tea," I asked looking down at the ground.

"There's no telling with him Pay. Why are you so worried about it?"

"He is gonna murder me Tea."

She groaned.

"No he's not Payten. Why are you so caught up in what he thinks about you?"

I thought about it for a moment before stating the obvious, I baby-sit his little brother. The memory of lying on his chest hit me like a ton of bricks. The feeling of his hard chest under me, strong arms around me like a security blanket, and his eyes…

'I could stare into his eyes forever,' I thought abstractedly. Tea's hand waving in front of my face and broke me away from my lala land.

"Awe does wittle Payten wayten have a crush on the big bad snowball?"

"What? No. You're insane Tea. Besides, snowballs are cute. He's more of an ice boulder on the edge of a cliff."

"Then why did you take so long to answer," her tone was sly.

"Debating on whether or not to tell you that I got a call from Mokuba telling me that I was his baby-sitter for now on. Oops, it looks as if I spilled the beans."

"Wow how did you manage that?"

"No Tea. The real question is how do they manage not to hear us?"

"They get so wrapped up in their discussions and duel a tornado wouldn't shake them. Now how did this happen."

"Mokuba and I had a beat that if one of us won, someone would owe the other something. He won 23 times; I owe him 23 pieces of candy. He claims I would have won the last round and I never claimed what I wanted if I had won. So he cashed in my win and thus my new job."

"He's such a sweet kid."

"That he is Tea."

* * *

><p>There was no limo anywhere in sight when we reached the school. I was thankful for this and almost skipped to class.<p>

The halls were crowed with students piddling around waiting for the first bell to ring. I happily noted that there were no swishing trench coats.

I sauntered in math class with a smile on my face, surprising the teacher. My eyes sought out the sunlight streaming in from the window. When they made contact, I had the urge to cry.

There sat Seto freaking Kaiba in the flesh with the look that read, 'I own the world so you must obey me or die,' look. At least that's what it translated to me. I groaned aloud at the thought of going over there and sitting next to him. Maybe I'll get lucky enough for him to pay off the teacher into getting me a different seat because he couldn't stand me. Or he knew that I would like that too much and forces me to remain next to him. It was a 50/50 chance. With my head held high, I made my way over to my desk and sat down silently. So far so good. The teacher began his lecture with the usual agenda of what we were going to be doing. There was still no invitation to switch seats.

About the middle of class, I saw that it wasn't going to happen. Placing my head on my desk, I traced circles on the worn wood.

"Get up Dandisk," a voice whispered to me. I turned my head to see Kaiba, who was still staring out of the window.

"Bite me."

"You wish."

"Get bent."

"Grow up."

"Make me."

"Ms. Dandisk," the teacher interrupted, "is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Everyone's eyes were upon me then. I glanced around, taking in all the colors. Standing, I addressed the teacher.

"Can I switch seats?"

"Why?"

"I'm beginning to rime."

Some laughed but the teacher shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ms. Dandisk but as you can see there are no available desks for you. And your reasoning is absurd. "

"I'll give you $20," I smiled. The class laughed but the teacher still refused.

"Well how about $40?"

The teacher still refused and went back to his lecture. Sitting down dejectedly, I laid my head back on the desk, sighing.

"Why are you doing this to me Kaiba?"

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"Alright class, get into your groups," the evil English teacher bellowed. Screeches, voices and laughter echoed throughout the room. I didn't move and Kaiba didn't bother to consider it. After settling the class, she pulled out a large black top hat. This intrigued me greatly. Perhaps we get to pick new partners?<p>

"One partner will draw a play and a given scene of the designated play written on the piece of paper and that group will perform that scene."

The class did a collective groan, making the teacher frown heavily before she passed the hat around. And because she loathed me, I got to be the last to pick. The paper was warm to the touch when I grabbed it. I twirled it around a few times between my fingers.

"These will be performed a month from now. You will analyzing and explain in your own words the scene, props and costumes are required. They don't have to be good, just used. Nothing extravagant, basics will do just fine. There will be minimum class time to work on this."

I sighed before opening the little slip of paper. My eyes scanned it quickly, slower the second time, and I spelt every word the third time.

"Well what does it say Dandisk?"

I slipped him the paper, staring ahead. He read it and furrowed his brows in anger, his glare intensified from is normal level. I think he was trying to set the paper on fire. When the bell rang, I was still setting in my desk, frozen in horror. Kaiba stormed up to the teacher and growled,

"I demand a new scene."

The poor woman looked as if she were going to cry. I almost felt sympathetic for her. She held papers in front of her as a form of shield against him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but all scenes are final. It's all part of the curriculum and cannot be changed. I'm sorry."

"Then let me pick something different!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but the decision is final."

She backed out of the room and broke into a run. I could hear her heels clicking on the concrete floor, fading away. He turned, sending me a murderous look. Not that he was wrong; I would do the same thing to myself. I might go see a mirror after this.

"This is your fault," he stormed away, coat billowing behind him. I looked over at his desk where the piece of paper that was going to ruin my life.

Romeo and Juliet:

Act 2 Scene 2

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think? Constructive criticism is embraced : ) I just have one question. What is a Mary-sue and how can I prevent it?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OC.

* * *

><p>"Come on Yugi, you've got to switch my scenes," I begged him while we hung out in the hallway. The gang was collecting books and stuff for the given homework for the night.<p>

"I'm sorry Payten but the teacher said we couldn't," he shook his head.

"Besides," Joey butted in, "I'm not going to kiss Yug in front of the class. Not even if you paid me. No offence Yug."

"None taken Joey."

"But at least you guys are friends, that's the beauty of it," I reasoned.

"Ew you have to kiss Kaiba," Tristan laughed, pointing at me. I growled dangerously.

"You poor girl," Bakura laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. He understood my pain, not that he ever kissed a guy, but he had sympathy for my situation and for that, I thank him. Wrapping my arms around his middle, I burrowed my head in his chest and thanked him. Taken back by my action, he went ridged before patting me on the back a few times.

"Come on guys, lets hang out at my place," Yugi said. We exited the building.

Mokuba was standing beside a black limo, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi everyone."

"Hey Mokuba," the group replied collectively.

"I guess that's my cue," I shoved my way to the front and up to Mokuba.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

They waved good-bye as Mokuba pulled me into the waiting vehicle. Why was it that almost every time I am around one of these things, I'm always manhandled?

"I'm so glad that you get to hang out with me," he beamed.

"I only have one rule and that's homework first."

"Aw ok."

I smiled messing up his hair.

"It's not all that bad Moki. When you're in high school, you'll hate it even more."

"Is that supposed to reassure me?"

"Kind of, I think."

"You're not very good at it."

"Thanks for your honesty."

He laughed a little.

"So what do you wanna do when we get to the house?"

"Homework first Moki."

"After that."

"I don't know. Well think more on that afterwards."

He nodded looking out the tinted window.

"Why don't we go to Kaiba Corp today?"

I froze inside.

"Umm why?"

"I want to see Seto today."

"Ok we can do that I guess."

"Cool."

He reached over to roll down the window, informing the driver in our change of plans. I swallowed a large lump of fear that had welled up in my throat. I did not intend to face Kaiba so soon. I would say never but I am not that lucky.

The remaining car ride was silent. Mokuba was happy that he was going to see his brother. I felt the exact opposite. I did not want to get in it with him in front of Mokuba. I hope that in the presence of his brother, Kaiba would act somewhat like a decent civilized person. I wanted to snort at the thought. Him act civilized? Fat chance. The memory of him offering his hand floated up. He was using common courtesy that day. Perhaps he could be a gentleman when he wanted.

"So Moki what do you usually do when you're at your brothers company?"

"Sometimes I attend meetings with him, watch TV, and watch some of the up coming projects. Pretty boring stuff really. But now that you're here, maybe we can duel."

"Moki, I'm a hopeless case when it comes to dueling."

"Don't give up Pay."

I smiled at his optimism and belief in my hopelessness in the card game.

The limo pulled to a stop, the door opening before I could put my hand on the handle. I thanked the driver and waited for Mokuba to grab his bag. I took the time to examine the building. The enormous edifice seemed to disappear in the clouds.

I felt a constant tugging on my hand.

"Come on Pay let's go see big brother."

When entering the building, I was surrounded by desks upon desks of people typing or answering calls. Not accustomed to seeing so many people in one room before, I stared with wonder evident on my face. Mokuba laughed before pulling me into an elevator, pushing the top button.

"So what homework do you have," I asked as we passed the sixth floor.

"Just some math. It's pretty easy though so it shouldn't take long."

"I hate math."

"It's not all that bad Pay."

"No. It's just evil numbers created by a man who hates those who hates math."

"But how would he hate them if he didn't know if they hated math beforehand?"

"It's the principal of the idea Mokuba. Work with me here."

He chuckled and the elevator opened to our floor. A lone secretary sat behind a desk, typing away diligently and speaking into a headpiece. She was an old woman, maybe in her late 40's. Salt and pepper hair pulled into an elegant clip; a pair of large wire framed glasses magnified her brown eyes.

"Hey Sherry, is my brother in?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." She gave him a sweet smile and addressed me.

"You must be Mr. Kaiba's new babysitter."

"Yes ma'am. I'm Payten Dandisk," I approached her, taking her hand in a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Dandisk."

"Please call me Payten ma'am."

"Come on Pay," Mokuba whined, "let's go see Seto now."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Sherry handed me a cup of coffee smiling. I looked over my shoulder at her, as I was half way down the hall.

"It was nice meeting you!"

She sat down at her desk and began to type again.

Confused by the wonderful gift of coffee given to me, I shrugged and took a sip immediately spit it back in the cup. It was too hot, no sugar or cream! What kind of person drinks this horrid stuff?

"Oh good idea Pay! Big brother usually gets his coffee around this time."

Sometimes you just had to sit back and laugh at the curve balls that life throws at you. I could tell Kaiba or even take it back to get him a fresh cup. Honestly, where is the fun in that?

Mokuba pushed open the huge oak doors with blue eyes white dragons engraved on them, and ran into the room.

"Big brother!"

Kaiba was behind a desk working, not that I suspected he was doing anything different. He looked up from his task to peek at his brother and glare at me. I held up the coffee as a peace offering and an innocent smile for show. Mokuba ran over and hugged his brother, who in return wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Mokuba, why don't you go down stairs and check on the new program they're installing?"

"Ok bro."

I found myself alone with the ruler of the South Pole, who was sending me a glare right now. Holding my head high to show that I was not afraid, I placed the cup of coffee on the front edge of his desk.

"You're welcome," I said taking in my surroundings. Any excuse for not looking him in the eyes.

It was much like the one at his house. I vaguely wondered if he ever got them confused. Maybe he stepped out of this room to leave and not find Sherry sitting at the end of the hall. Or he went to go down to the kitchen and found his secretary.

"What did you do to it?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you," he growled shifting into his defensive position. I shrugged at his response.

"Sherry handed it to me on my way in here. If you don't want it, I could always use the caffeine…"I made a grab at the cup but he swiped it away, taking a large gulp.

"How did you not get second degree burns from that?"

He said nothing but went back to his work. I took a seat on the couch and began to work on my homework.

"I talked to the English teacher about our scene," he spat looking pointedly at me. I knew he was still blaming me for picking that horrid piece of paper.

"Is she going to let us do a new scene?"

"No but we could shorten ours a little bit."

"Thank god."

"But the kiss is still included."

I groaned in frustration throwing my self to the back out the couch.

"What? You don't want to kiss me Dandisk?"

The thought flitted through my mind. I wonder if his lips were as soft as they looked.

"On the contrary my dear Kaiba boy, I believe it's you who wants to kiss me."

"What leads you to believe that absurd thought?"

"You show up at my houses, you offer me your hand, and you held me when I fell on top of you. I think, dare I say it, you like me!"

"I'm appalled by your assumptions Dandisk," his voice was even and menacing.

"I'm glad to hear it," I smiled coyly at him. "Well do you have a better reason for what you did?"

He counted on his fingers, "Homework, chivalry isn't dead yet, and I thought you may have been my brother."

"That's the best you got?"

"That's the truth."

"Oh Kaiba you shouldn't hold in your emotions, it's not healthy. Besides, I'm quiet the catch, so I've been told."

"Then they must have been blind, deaf and dumb."

That comment hurt me a little on the inside.

"Ah but you are none of the above."

"I'm also not interested."

"You poor guy, you're in denial."

"I don't know the meaning of the word."

I laughed silently to myself before working on my homework once again.

Mokuba came back in a few minutes later.

"It's almost finished big brother."

Kaiba nodded not looking at his little brother, who was content with just a nod.

"Come on Moki, homework time."

He pouted before reluctantly pulling some books and paper out. I smiled watching him work. He was going to make a good president of the company one day. I hope that he would not adapt the winter attitude of his older brother.

"I got the written part done," I said pushing the said assignment roughly in the depths of my bag. "What was cut from the scene?"

He tossed me a stapled pack of papers. Catching them, I flipped through it finding our scene. The more recognized dialogue had been highlighted and under it was the word, 'kiss.'

That teacher was pure evil. She thinks she can make me kiss a stuck up CEO with soft looking lips. To any other girl, this would seem like an excellent opportunity. To me this was a punishment.

"Are you sure you couldn't persuade her to cut that out?"

"Believe me, I tried."

"I'm sure anyone can be bought with money and it's a good thing you're filled with it."

"The school board cannot be swayed."

"Did you offer to slee…"

"No."

Mokuba was watching our exchange silently.

"Well why not? It actually might work?"

"If you're so desperate to actually engage in that why don't you do it?

"Because you said that they have to contain three qualities for me."

"I'm sure some of them do."

"Impossible, they didn't take you."

"Just get out Dandisk you're keeping me from working."

"Can't. I'm babysitting little Moki."

"I'll give you the rest of the day off with pay."

"Aw come on Seto," Mokuba whined. His brother glared at us in his defensive position.

"Either she goes home now or the both of you go."

"Ok. I'll see you tonight then big bro."

I felt bad for tearing Mokuba away from his brother.

I followed Mokuba out of the door. Turning, I looked at Kaiba until he noticed me.

"What is it now Dandisk?"

"Your coffee taste horrible. It wouldn't kill you to use some sugar and cream."

I left with a smile on my face, closing the door softly behind me.

* * *

><p>First, I want to thank my Beta Reader Miko Hayashi.<br>Also, you guys are probably tired of hearing this but thank you for the reviews. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry we had to leave Moki," I said solemnly on the way back to the mansion. I really should have kept my mouth shut. It's not like he gets to hang out with Kaiba often and I screwed it up.<p>

"It's ok Payten. I'll see him when he comes home."

My heart wrenched. Guilt filled me until it was as if I were drowning in it. Wrapping a heavy arm around his shoulders, I pulled him close to resting my cheek on his soft, fuzzy head. His hair tickled my nose, making it twitch. I pulled away as the driver announced that we had made it to the mansion. The door was opened for me again, a simple task that was beginning to annoy me. I was perfectly capable to perform the task just fine. They didn't seem to think so, but I thanked him anyway. Mokuba followed this time rather than lead. I stepped back beside him.

"Cheer up Moki. Come on, I'll let you kick my butt at Duel Monsters again."

"Pay, it's not that hard."

"Yeah but you seem to enjoy it anyway."

I smiled goofily at him. He returned it before breaking into a run yelling, "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

* * *

><p>"Don't you get tired of kicking my butt?" I asked, collecting the borrowed deck. Not only was I the rotten egg but he won six out of seven duels. I'm pretty sure that one time he was just being nice.<p>

"No."

I laughed laying back down on the floor, lacing my fingers behind my head. Mokuba crawled next to me, assuming my position.

"Do you have any brothers or sister Payten?"

I smiled. "Yup, nine total, including me."

"Wow!"

"Trust me, it's a handful."

"You're so lucky to have them."

I smiled gently. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I would love to have a little sister or something."

"Be quiet Mokuba or I will tell Kaiba you don't love him anymore." Of course I was teasing.

He laughed. "I love my brother. Why do you call him Kaiba?"

I shrugged, not that he could see it anyway.

"I don't really know. I think it would annoy him for me to call him that just because we're not exactly close."

Actually, calling Kaiba by his first name really might annoy him. I must note this.

"So why don't you live with your family?"

"It was just kind of crowded. My parents were the ones who suggested it."

"Don't you miss your family?"

"I visit them once in a while. You actually might know some of them. I think they go to your school?"

"Do you mean Aden, James and Jessie?"

"Yup."

"Yeah but we don't hang out."

"Why not?"

"They don't duel and you sister is a girl."

"Did you expect her to be something different?"

He laughed again shaking his head.

"None of us have really got into dueling. Truth be told, I had no idea who you or your brother were until Tea told me."

"Really," he asked in wonder.

"Mmhm."

"That's nice. It sucks being hounded by the paparazzi."

"I'll bet. You probably can't even change your underwear without them knowing."

"It used to be like that before Seto stepped up the security."

We sat in a comfortable silence before I decided to break it.

"What's your favorite holiday?"

"I like Christmas. Big brother takes Christmas Eve and day off to spend with me. We decorate the tree, hang up stockings, and give presents, the works. What about you?"

"My favorite is Halloween. Free candy."

We shared a laugh.

"But no, I like the idea of dressing up as something else and not getting weird looks for it."

"I like the candy idea better." He said and we lapsed into another silence.

"Do you have a boyfriend," he asked.

"No, I don't."

"Why don't you?"

"They have cooties."

"No we don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, girls have cooties."

I gasped offended.

"I'll have you know that I had my cootie shots."

He giggled. I sat up, dizzy as the blood rushed from my head.

"How about we watch a movie?"

He sat up waiting for my response.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. What do you feel like?"

"How about a comedy," I asked. He nodded and drifted off in thought.

"I don't know then."

"Well that didn't get us very far," I mumbled.

He shook his head. "Why don't we just play a game?"

"I'm down with that."

He popped in a racing game on the system which kept us occupied for a few hours.

* * *

><p>"Another win for me," I said stretching, raising my arms over my head.<p>

"I think we're tied."

"Alright then. This one is the tie breaker."

Grabbing my controller, I laid down on my stomach, propped up on my elbows.

Mokuba took the lead before I rammed him into a wall, taking first. He groaned before firing a rocket at me.

"Jerk."

He stuck his tongue out at me, flying down the road. I swerved around the other drivers and used a turbo, successfully passing Mokuba at the last second.

"That's no fair," he whined. I laughed messing up his hair.

"That was totally fair. You dodged the box; I hit it and got a turbo."

"Rematch!"

I rolled over sitting up.

"No can do. It's getting late, your bed time actually," I said looking at my wrist watch.

"Aw, but I'm not tired," he yawned. I smiled.

"You've got school tomorrow Moki. Now go get your pjs on."

"Ok," he grumbled walking over to his dresser, removed clothes, and disappeared into what I assumed would be the bathroom. I picked up the gaming system and other stuff that we had played with. He came out and climbed up into his bed. I tucked him in and he pulled me down for a hug.

"Thank you Payten."

I smiled, kissed his forehead, switched off the lamp beside his bed, bid him goodnight and left his room.

There was no one in the hall or in the front as I made my way down the grand staircase. The front door opened as I stood on the last step. Kaiba's big blue eyes caught my own and we stared. Feeling uncomfortable, I broke it to look at a new bouquet that had been placed on the table by the door earlier that day. I heard the door shut and footsteps coming this way.

"Mokuba is already in bed. If you hurry, you can say goodnight before he falls asleep."

"I'll do that."

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Roland will drive you home. You will not be needed tomorrow."

I nodded continuing to the front door, Kaiba up the stairs. Our shoulders brushed gently but the electricity rocked me to my core. I gasped silently, pausing in my steps before hurrying out the front door.

I breathed heavily, pressing my back to the door. The cool wind of the night was refreshing on my hot face. I discovered I was blushing when I put my hand against my cheek. After visibly relaxing, I spotted Roland beside a limo waiting patiently for me. Clutching my school bag close, I sauntered over and quickly climbed into the over stretched vehicle.

"Stupid men. Stupid hormones," I grumbled mentally kicking myself. My shoulder burned where it touched Kaiba and I rubbed it profusely. I just wanted to go home and shower away the mixed feelings swarming inside me and put out the fire on my shoulder.

* * *

><p>Thanks again to my beta, Miko Hayashi and to all of you who review, add me to your favorite author, story or story alert. It means a lot and encourages me to continue to write : )<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Ummm….Hi. Long time no see huh?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Yu-Gi-Oh. What you do not recognize from the anime is mine.

* * *

><p>"So do you have to watch Mokuba tonight," Tea asked as the group sat around the school steps. School was over but we had not decided what we wanted to do yet.<p>

"No. Kaiba said I had the day off today. I think I'm gonna go visit my family."

After exchanging good-byes, I hailed a cab to take me to my parents.

I had never been in a cab before and the seats were comfortable. It was a nice experience and I have to open my door!

* * *

><p>My brothers and sisters were playing out in the yard and ran at me as I approached. Crouching into a tackle position, I growled as they came closer, chasing the little ones away. Squeals and laughter echoed throughout the yard and street. I grabbed two of the little ones and tickled them. While I was distracted with that, the older ones attacked me from behind, held me down and tortured me by tickling.<p>

My sides hurt. I could not breathe I was laughing so hard. It was after I managed to wheeze out "Uncle," did they let up and stood all around me.

"Is dad home," I asked. I received a chorus of yeah. Climbing to my feet against the protesting groans, I brushed off grass that stuck to my uniform and sauntered into the house.

"Mom? Dad? Are you guys here?"

"In here," my mother's soft voice said from the kitchen.

She was washing dishes, occasionally looking out the window monitoring the children. Dad, a large, somewhat muscular man with salt and pepper hair swept up and to the side, dressed in working attire, was shifting through some papers, making the occasional mark here and there. He must be getting ready to go to work soon. I took a seat next to him, grabbed his reading glasses that he had next to him, sat them on the tip of my nose, and grabbed one of his papers, glaring at it with a mock frown on my face.

"Why this is absolutely preposterous," I said in a gruff voice, one that you might hear from an old rich man. "I do not understand this one bit. What do you call this," I pointed randomly on the paper and showed it to my farther. He leaned over and peered at it.

"Why that is the word 'the' Mr. Rinchbucker." he said, using an old childhood pretend name I used often, "It indicates 'the percentage of sales we've had this year'" he read the title of the page I held. Coincidentally, I had pointed to that 'the.' I guffawed in the same tone, the glasses falling to my upper lip. I tossed the paper back to him.

"Run that again. I don't understand it a bit."

He laughed taking the glasses from me.

"So what are you doing here? Don't you have a job yet?"

"Yes I do."

"Oh honey that's wonderful," my mom joined us at the table.

"It's a baby sitting job…"

"Just one," my dad questioned skeptically. "Just one isn't going to pay for the apartment and bills Payten."

"I know dad but this one pays generously and well over what I'm asking."

"Well who is it? How many children are there?" Leave it to mom to get excited over children. Look how many she had.

"Just one little boy. He's about 12, I think."

"You don't know," my dad cocked an eyebrow.

"No not really."

"You never said who it was," my mom said.

"Does it matter," I tossed back at her.

"Well I don't want you to get mixed into some drug cartel or satanic worshippers."

"Now now Leighann calm down," my dad placed a comforting hand on her shoulders. I on the hand was laughing hysterically. The only thing Kaiba worshipped was that dragon and maybe Jack Frost.

"No mom it's the vice president of Kaiba Corp."

She frowned. "Very funny Payten."

"I'm serious, that's the funny part."

"You're babysitting Mr. Kaiba's little brother," my dad asked smiling.

"I guess you work for the company then," I asked spotting the little Kaiba Corp emblem on the top of the paper I had grabbed.

"Yep."

"Oh cut it out you two," my mom said waving her hand. "Next you're going to tell me that the CEO is some young man maybe in his early twenties or something," she rolled her eyes.

"Actually, he's eighteen and I go to school with him," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"But he's so young. He shouldn't be working. He should be enjoying his childhood or what ever you teenagers do."

She was frowning in sympathy.

"I'm sure he has some fun," I said reassuringly. The only thing he did for fun was work. I cannot see him in comfortable clothes, smiling nor having fun like others do. Mom shook her head sadly and went to check on the kids outside.

"Well I'm glad you found a job Payten," my dad said beginning to pack his papers. He kissed my hair, as he did when I was younger and left to do the same to the other children.

Mom came back in, mixed some coffee and passed me a cup. I blew on it to cool it down some.

"You do know that relationships with your boss are not exactly smart right?"

Like a dumb ass, I took a sip of the coffee. I spit it out because it was still to hot, what she said, and there was not enough cream in it. Mostly because there was not enough cream in it.

"What?! God, no mom. Our relationship is…" I struggled to find the right word to describe us.

"You two have already had intercourse didn't you," her voice was shrill and panicked.

"Oh god no mom. I meant I hate him; he infuriates me to no end. I on the other hand annoy the heck out of him."

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Why would you assume something so wrong?"

"Why didn't you just finish your sentence?"

"I had to think of something to say!"

"Are you lying to me? Have you already had sex?"

"No mom. Least of all with my employer."

"Well, why not?"

"Because he has the personality of dry ice. What do you mean why not," I gasped, my voice raising a few octaves.

"Well I'm not getting any younger. I wouldn't mind having a grandchild or two to spoil."

"Mom you're only f…"

"Don't even say it."

I laughed.

"Besides mom, for all you know I could develop an interest for women."

"And you could adopt."

I rolled my eyes heavily at her.

"I'll just get a chastity belt, melt the key into a ring and sell it for about a nickel."

"Then how are you going to go to the bathroom?"

"Do you have to foil all of my plans?"

"It's in the job description."

We laughed. I glanced out the window, seeing the setting sun. Finishing my drink, washing the cup, I gave my mother a good-bye hug and kiss as I did with my siblings and took the bus back to my apartment.

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed when I opened the door was a white envelope sitting upon the island. Inside was another generous check, courtesy of Kaiba. Just as I placed it in my bag to deposit tomorrow, the phone rang scaring me.<p>

"Hel…"

"Where were you this afternoon," the voice on the other end shouted. I glanced down quizzically at the device before placing it against my ear.

"Kaiba?"

"I was inside your apartment for two hours waiting for you to show! I gave you the day off for a reason. I even checked with your pathetic so called 'friends' but they were no help at all."

"What did…?"

"Where were you that was so important that you were gone all day?"

"I…"

"You were supposed to be fitted for your costume today."

"Wh…" I was starting to get pissed from being interrupted. I demand my right to free speech!

"Again Dandisk, where were you?"

"I was at my parents," I shouted, breathing heavily through my nose in anger. It was silent on his end. No breathing, no back ground noises.

"Tomorrow after school then."

Then there was nothing for a few seconds before the dial tone. I stared at my phone for the longest time before clicking it off. With a heavy sigh, I slouched down on my sofa, knees pressed together, elbows resting on them, head in my hands.

After what seemed like a lifetime, I stood and went to bed.

* * *

><p>"It's going to be blue," Kaiba crossed his arms inspecting the many women who were fussing over me. Two were taking my measurements while another one was sketching a drawing for my dress.<p>

"I want green. Why are you doing this anyway? The teacher said it did not have to be so extravagant. A custom made dress that will be _green_," I emphasized, "and freshly made props are a bit overboard don't you think?"

"It's going to be blue and no. Ours will be the best one. That's all I care about."

"Green and you don't have to spend so much on something as insignificant and ludicrous as an English assignment, one that you don't want to do in the first place."

I blushed as one measured my bust and look away.

"I think a teal would look good on you Payten," Mokuba said holding up the colored card. "It will bring out the storm in your eyes."

"Storm? Mokuba, my eyes are blue. Just plain blue."

"They're more like a stormy gray-blue. Therefore, the teal would really bring out your eyes. And it's kind of like a mix of green and blue."

I smiled at him, setting down on the pedestal they made me sit on.

Kaiba looked down at the drawing of the dress with the colored card attached on the top left.

"It will have to do. I want it done in no more than a week."

She nodded and scurried to the back. He turned his glare at me.

"You didn't have to do this Kaiba," I mumbled. "I have no way to pay it back to you."

"Don't bother. I will find a way for you to."

That sounded scary.

"Come, we need to see how the props are doing."

He turned around and beckoned me to follow him. Mokuba walked beside me.

The limo was parked out front, Roland stood with his hands one over the other next to the door. Mokuba climbed in first, I followed him. Kaiba was the last to jump in. You would think someone like him would have climbed in first. He sat alone on the back couch while Mokuba and I sat on the side one. I watched as Mokuba played a hand-held gamming system. He offered it for me to play, but I politely declined. It was silent for the most part. Kaiba mumbled something incoherently.

"Did you say, 'I met Lady Gaga around the bin'," I asked honestly. Mokuba started to snicker.

"I said I have a Gala to attend," he growled.

"Good for you?"

"You're going with me."

"Why?"

"It's how you are going to pay me back for the dress."

"Um ok. Is it formal?"

He looked at me as if I were stupid. Ok, that was a stupid question. I meant how formal was it? I needed to know if I had anything decent in my closet.

"No. A bunch of rich people dress in baggy, dirty street clothes, get together and party like you people."

"I can't see you in street clothes. It's too weird."

"And I highly doubt that you can pull off acting and dressing like a proper woman but you're going to have to make it work. And you will have repaid the dress."

"You do realize that I'll only wear the dress once?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I guess I'll see what I can find."

"It's in 2 months."

I nodded my head thoughtfully, taking inventory of the clothes I had. Maybe mom would have a dress. Scratch that, it is a bad idea. She will make fun of me forever. I mentally shuddered at the thought.

The limo came to a stop in front of a large warehouse. I could hear the faint sounds of power tools coming from inside.

Kaiba stepped out first, then Mokuba who offered me a hand.

"Thanks Moki."

"No problem Pay."

"Hn," Kaiba grunted turning and leaving us. We had to run to catch up he was walking so fast.

I gasped in awe at what I saw. Trees that looked so lifelike leaned against a far wall as their trunks were being colored, and a large balcony connected to part of a castle like wall, was being decorated with climbing ivy.

"There are stairs on the other side for you to climb to reach the balcony," Kaiba said as his eyes took in everything, inspecting everything around us.

"You know you never did answer my question," I said hugging my self at the waist. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at me. I took that as a 'continue'.

"Why are you spending so much money on something you really don't want to do?"

"Life is full of things that you don't want to do, but you have to do them anyway."

"Amen," I nodded.

"Unless you can find a good way to get out of them."

"Oh? Meaning?"

He pulled out a little disk from one of his many pockets and tossed it on the ground. It glowed different colors before another Kaiba appeared assuming the position of the first Kaiba. I fell on my butt in disbelief.

"I don't think I can handle two Kaibas," I groaned, rolling my eyes to the ceiling.

"That way this is less painful for both of us," the real Kaiba next to me said, smirking victoriously down at me.

"Is he touchable?"

He said nothing, but made a gesture with his hand. Removing my little pink flip-flop, I tossed it at the holograms head. It shimmered and the shoe fell down in front of him. It did not go through it as I expected it too. I watched as it bent down to retrieve my shoe, and toss it back to me. My eyes followed it as it landed a foot away.

"It can only survive about 20ft away from the disk. It won't shimmer when you touch it, much."

"That's amazing big brother," Mokuba praised. I just nodded putting my shoe back on. Mokuba gave me a hand to help me stand.

"Are you sure it's going to work?"

"Of course. What's the worst that can happen," Kaiba said smugly.

"Don't say that, God takes it as a personal challenge," I warned. He just brushed me off, walking to the limo.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight," Tea leaned against the wall, one leg dangling over the edge of the 3-foot wall while the other sat folded under her. We were waiting for the rest of the gang to appear, hopefully before the bell rang for class.<p>

"He waited two hours in your apartment then went looking for you. The next day he took you to get a custom costume for a stupid English assignment with new props. Next he invited you to some rich people get together and he still pays you way too much to baby-sit his little brother."

"Don't forget he has a hologram," I pointed up at her from my laying down position.

"I'm going to ignore that for the moment. Payten, I think he likes you."

I actually fell off the wall laughing so hard, landing on some bushes.

"Oh man Tea," I giggled, wiping a tear from the corner of my eye. "That was a good one. You should do stand-up."

She glared down at me. My hands flew to my hair, dislodging any leaves and/or twigs that might have tangled in it.

"Think about it Payten."

I sighed before counting on my fingers, "I was supposed to get fitted the other day. He was pissed that I was a no show. He just wants to have the best grade out of everyone. It could be that he is tired of brainless women who cling to him like a second skin and I think that last one is a little bit of Mokuba's doing. Tea, he created a hologram of himself just so that he _wouldn't _kiss me!"

"I'm just saying that it's an alternative to consider. It is some what out of character for Kaiba to do all of that stuff."

"Eh who cares? I'm getting a free dress out of it and all I have to do is stand around a bunch of rich people…"

"What do ya wanna hang round richies for eh Pay," Joey asked slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"She's going to have to explain at lunch because we're going to be late," Yugi said jogging into the school as the bell rang. The rest of us filed in slowly behind him.

I did not see Kaiba anywhere in the halls, and he was not in class. I was grateful for this. It might have been a little awkward.

* * *

><p>"…stand around a bunch of rich people, drink, and maybe dance with a few old guys and tada, all done," I said after I explained everything. "I get a free dress out of the deal."<p>

"One that you might not ever wear again," Bakura pointed out softly.

"That's ok Kura," I smiled, "maybe you can take me out on some medieval themed date." I winked playfully at him, bringing a dust of pink across his cheeks. The gang laughed, forcing him to recede into his wild hair.

"She's only kidding Bakura," Tristan clapped him on the shoulder. "She already has a boyfriend."

I choked on my drink. Joey slapped my back. After recovering, I glared up at Tristan.

"Yeah? And who would that be?"

"Well Kaiba of course!"

I launched some food in his eye.

"Cut it out Tristan," Yugi said handing him a napkin. "That's how rumors get started."

"Oh come on Yugi," he said, eye now clean. "I was just kidding."

"That's not something to kid about Tristan," Tea scolded. "Kaiba is just too private of a person so he's not ever going to admit that he likes Payten. She's going to have to make the first move."

I violently kicked at her under the table. Sadly, I missed and ended up hitting a low hanging table brace that send the table shaking. The noise itself drew attention to our table, the lunchroom falling silent. Ignoring the constant throbbing in my toes that was making its way up my foot, I motioned with my hand to everyone around us, "Please continue."

The chatter of a normal lunchtime proceeded and I immediately cradled my foot to me.

"Do you need to see the nurse Payten," Yugi asked.

"No. She's gonna laugh at me," I pouted.

"Why were you going to kick me that hard," Tea asked laughing.

"It actually wasn't going to be that hard. These damn shoes are too soft and I have sensitive feet."

I tried to wiggle my toes but it only hurt more.

"Can you walk on it," Bakura looked over, watching my shoe move from my wiggling. Using the table as a support, I gently placed my foot down and put light pressure on it. Pain traveled at light speed all the way to my hips. Sitting, I shook my head.

"Come on Pay," Joey said crouching in front of me, "I'll take you to the nurse."

I slid down onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands were cold as they slid up my legs and held on firmly. He rose to his feet and walked briskly out of the crowded room.

"Thank you Joey," I said resting my head on his left shoulder. He shrugged, making my head move.

"It's not a problem Pay. That's what friends are for eh?"

I smiled, ruffling his blonde hair.

His footsteps echoed down the hall, and someone else has joined ours. Kaiba came around the corner, his trademark trench coat billowing behind him. Nothing was said as we made eye contact. He glared, as his eyes traveling to Joeys own chocolate brown ones. Nothing was said as we passed one another, but I had a feeling that I would hear about this in English today. I sighed, burying my head in Joeys back.

"Almost there Payten," he said smiling back at me. "Hey, maybe you can take the rest of the day off?"

"Nah it's probably just bruised."

"The thought's nice though."

"Aw Joey, do you not want me here," I teased.

"Pay, you don't really like Kaiba do you?"

I was silent. He sighed.

"No Joey I don't."

This seemed to cheer him up a bit.

"Truth be told, I have a crush on Bakura," I whispered. "He's just so adorable! Did you see the way he blushed at lunch today?"

"We're here," he mumbled sitting me down on the bed. He pulled up a chair and straddled it backwards, resting his chin on his hands.

"I'm kidding Joey," I said after minutes of silence. He nodded. Spying a box of tissues, I stole one, rolled it into a ball and tossed it at his head. We shared a smile before the old nurse walked in.

"What seems to be the matter dear?"

"I kicked the table," I began to take off my shoe.

"Why on Earth did you do that? What did that poor table do to you?"

"He laughed at me and called me mean names," I mumbled slowly removing the shoe and sock. Joey chuckled but the nurse did not seem to find it as funny. Kneeling down, she placed my foot on her knee, examining it. She poked a prodded my little foot before putting it down and walked over to a fridge. I know its lunchtime but this was slightly off.

"You just bruised your toes."

She came back with an ice pack and tied it to my foot with a bandage. After handing me some crutches and a note, she sent Joey and me on our ways. The halls were still empty. I think everyone migrated to their classes.

"You wanna know the cool thing about crutches," I said stopping. Joey turned to look at me. I thrusted the crutches far ahead of me. With momentum, I launching myself and landed on my good foot.

Joey laughed, hitting me with my sock and shoe.

"You don't have to carry those you know that right?"

He shrugged.

"It's ok Pay, I don't mind."

"No just toss them in my bag."

He did so and we made our way to English.

* * *

><p>The class, in their respected groups, stopped to look at us.<p>

"And where were you two," the teacher asked snottily.

"Kickboxing accident," I wiggled my exposed toes. "Joey here was the ref and my coach. Naturally, he was going to take me to the mob doctor so I could be fixed up. You have to admire the hack job they did."

The class was laughing, minus Kaiba of course, who sent me a killer glare instead. She glared rudely snatching my note.

"I'm fine by the way," I said as she nodded and threw the notes away.

"Your note is legitimate but your story is a sham. Go sit with Mr. Kaiba and work on lines."

I hobbled over to my desk and slid in the chair, the crutches falling to the ground.

"What were you doing with Wheeler," he growled low and dangerously. It sent a sliver of fear through me.

"Did you not hear my story?"

"Don't play dumb with me Dandisk. I demand an answer, now."

"I kicked the table at lunch and bruised my toes. Are you happy now?"

He crossed his arms and snorted in disbelief. "Do you really expect me to believe that? It sounds about right considering your thoughtless nature."

"I don't know if I should be pissed that you insulted me or flattered that you noticed one of my many charming qualities." I rolled my eyes when I released my script from my bag.

"Ms. Dandisk I don't think any of that dialogue is anywhere in your script."

"If you could repeat some of it back to me, I'll write it in there," I flashed a stupid grin at her. It only seemed to piss her off.

"One more remark from you Ms. Dandisk and you will be visiting the headmaster's office."

I nodded and she left without another word.

"Serves you right," Kaiba said.

"Oh go lick a walnut will you?"

* * *

><p>"I should make you pay for my hospital bills," I said to Tea as we made our way out of the school.<p>

"Hospital? You went to the school nurse!"

"Nurse, hospital, I'm still freaked out by both of them. Thus, you should pay me some comforting fee or something to put me at ease."

"You're insane. I'll treat you to some ice cream, deal?"

"I was kidding but heck ya! Bring on the chocolate!"

I shoved the door open with my crutch, creating a loud bang, and hobbled out before it could close on me.

Mokuba was standing in front of a limo waiting. His eyes widened in alarm when he saw me.

"Payten what happened to your foot?"

"Trampled by a large crowd of girls when your brother walked into the room," I said sliding down on the handrail, wobbling when I landed.

"Sorry Tea," I looked back apologetically. She smiled and waved. "How about I treat you to ice cream instead?"

"Ice cream does sound good about now," Mokuba looked up smiling. I laughed sitting down in the limo.

"I was talking to Tea. Remember what happened with the candy?"

His face fell in disappointment.

"That's fine," she said over her shoulder as she caught up with Yugi and the gang, who was waiting for her up ahead.

I scooted over for Mokuba who climbed in, still sad about the ice cream. Playing musical chairs in the oversized car, I scooted to the front where the driver sat and rolled the window down.

"Psst, Roland."

"What is it Ms. Dandisk?"

I slipped my hand over his mouth whispering 'Shhh' simultaneously.

"I wanna surprise Mokuba with some ice cream. Do you know his favorite flavor? Blink once for yes and twice for no."

I noticed that he was wearing sunglasses.

"Ok plan B…"

He mumbled something that I did not quite catch. Removing my hand, I asked him to repeat it.

"I am capable of whispering Ms. Dandisk."

"So do you know it?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Here's a twenty, get him a large and I'll take a medium chocolate cone."

He placed the bill next to him while I crawled back to Mokuba.

"So what did you wanna do today Moki?"

"I was thinking about laser tag but your foot is out of commission."

"What are you crazy? We're still going to play laser tag even if it kills me."

He brightened up as I said this.

"Really Payten? Do you mean it?"

"Of course. I haven't played laser tag since I was about 8."

"Awesome! Wait, why are we stopping? We're not at the mansion yet."

He turned to stare out of the window.

"Payten! Roland is getting ice cream!"

I laughed at his excitement and his bouncing in the seat. We both watched as Roland returned a minuet later holding two cones. Mokuba rushed out of the car to take the frozen treat. He also brought me mine and we were off to the mansion once again.

"Thanks Pay," Mokuba said happily munching his ice cream.

"It's no problem. Gah! Brain freeze." I held my head in pain, eye twitching. He laughed, some of his ice cream on his nose. I gestured at it, smiling. He attempted to lick it off but settled to wipe it away with a napkin.

We had just finished off our cones when we turned into a road that would take us to the mansion. I gathered my things and Mokuba handed me my crutches as we pulled to a stop.

Mokuba stole my bag from me while I was still worming my way out. I watched him run to the house with it.

When I finally crawled out of the vehicle, he was back again patiently waiting on me. I hopped up the stairs and sat my crutches by the door, choosing to walk on the heel.

"Ok Moki, how are we going to do this?"

"Wait here and I'll come back with the equipment. I already have the staff closing all of the curtains."

"We're playing in the dark," I asked looking down at my foot.

"Don't worry Payten. I've got some infrared goggles that we can use."

"Ok then."

He ran up the stairs to retrieve the stuff while I sat on the bottom step. He returned with a rolling case. I heard him strap on his stuff then I did mine.

"Now," Mokuba shouted and we were left in almost total darkness.


End file.
